


5 Times He Didn't Keep His Promise and The One Time He Kept The Most Important One

by Frenchvaile



Series: Birdflash Writings [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Broken Promises, Cute, Figured out how to tag, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oh My God, Promises, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchvaile/pseuds/Frenchvaile
Summary: Basically just the title. Some fluff and light angst!





	1. Tickle Fights

The sun was setting behind the the water when he heard a small noise beside him. Glancing slowly, Dick seen it was Wally. The red head smiled softly as he settled next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Dick leaned against the speedsters side.

It was that day again. The day his parents died.

He felt the tears streaming down his sunglasses. It was super uncomfortable, but he really didn’t want Wally to see him crying right now. He barely felt them anyways. He was only thinking about his parents right now. He was content to suffer as long as he didn't forget his parents.

But, as it turns out, Wally had other ideas. He felt more than seen his sunglasses taken off his face. Looking up at the beautiful emerald green eyes, he blushed at how close they were. The tears were still there though. It probably looked like it was from the tears. He hoped it did. Besides, why was he blushing!?

Wally smiled down at him before placing the sunglasses to the side. He than wrapped both his arms around Dick and pulled him close to his chest.

“They’d be proud of you, Little Bird,” Wally whispered softly in his ear.

“I know. It just hurts,” he responded shakily.

Wally nodded. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until Wally whispered in his ear again.

“I think I know something to make you feel better,” he said, cheekily.

Dick glanced up at him curiously before he felt fingers softly slide up his shirt, barely touching his abdomen. He gasped out in surprised, breath hitching, and trying to fight the blush that threatened to take over.

“W-Wally?" he stuttered out.

“Hmm?” the redhead hummed before moving to his sides. Realization hit Dick. Wally was trying to tickle him. His sides were his worst spot, and Wally knew that.

He was going to wiggle his way out of the older boys lap, but as soon as he straightened up, Wally attacked. He pushed Dick onto the ground, pinning him efficiently. They both knew he could easily get out, but Wally put too much weight on the ebony for Dick to be able to get out without hurting him. He would definitely struggle though.

He managed to get his arm free and tried to push Wally off him, but Wally only smirked coyly and pinned it down against his stomach harder this time, making him whine.

“What’s the matter? Don’t want to be tickled?” he teased, smiling innocently.

Dick gasped again weakly as he felt feather-light fingers trail his sides, dusting the tanned skin. He started struggling more, but no matter how hard he tried, the red head wouldn’t let go. He just kept on tickling him, his laughter mixing with his own.

It felt like forever before the fingers slowed down, until they came to a complete stop. His sides hurt from laughing too much, and he was gasping for breath. Wally was also panting and gasping, short breaths of laughter still leaving him.

When they both calmed down enough to speak, Dick glared at Wally playfully.

“You know I hate when you tickle me.”

Wally grinned before answering. “Yeah, well, you’re so cute when you laugh.”

Dick blushed a bit before sighing in mock exasperation. “Promise you won’t do it again?”

Wally smiled and nodded. “I promise.”

The sat like that for a bit, catching their breaths completely before Wally turned to face Dick once more. He leaned into Dick’s face and whispered into his ears.

“I crossed my fingers.”

Dick looked up at the speedster cautiously before he felt fingers brushing against his sides again, making him yelp in surprise before gasping for air between laughs once more.

Didn't Wally just say that he would stop!? Wait. Oh. He crossed his fingers. Crap.

And when Wally finally did stop for real, Dick fell asleep in the older boys arm, completely forgetting about what he was upset with earlier


	2. Acrobatics and Broken Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally took a deep breath in and looked at Dick. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for permission to begin.
> 
> Dick nodded. “Promise me you’ll be careful,” he whispered.
> 
> “Of course. I promise,” Wally replied, swinging his body up into the air. Everything seemed to be ok, until Dick realized at the last moment that holy crap Wally was way too close to the edge of the bar!

Dick focused on his breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. Repeat.

He swung his body forwards, backwards, and forwards once more as he flung his body over the bar and spun, turning his body in a 180, grabbing the bar once more. He felt the strain in his arms and the sweat rolling down his face.

He was about to do the routine again, but a rush of air made him paused. He looked around until his eyes landed on Wally, a chocolate bar in one hand and a cereal box in another.

“Hey Rob!” Wally grinned, “I got some Frosted Flakes for you!”

Dick giggled and smiled fondly at the speedster before he let go of the bar and graciously landed on the hard floor. He straightened up, flexing his muscles in the process. He didn’t miss the way the redhead stared at him and hesitated before grinning widely and speeding over, placing the cereal box in his hands, then plopping down on the floor, Dick joining him.

Dick smiled at him as he poured some of the flakes in his hand, tipping his head back to let the cereal in his mouth. They sat in relative silence, both eating their snacks, enjoying each others company.

Dick missed this. They haven’t gotten a chance to hang on like this for a few weeks, with training, school, missions, and the fact that Dick may or may not be avoiding him for the reason that he usually turned into a blushing mess halfway through, even though he had no idea why. Seriously, he cursed whatever higher being created feelings.

Wally looked deep in thought, his emerald green eyes looking anywhere but him. It set him on edge. They sat like that for a bit more until Dick cleared his throat.

“Everything alright?” he asked cautiously.

“As good as I’ll get. Just thinking, y'know?”  Wally responded, shrugging his shoulders and putting the wrapper in his pocket.

Dick smiled teasingly. “You? Thinking? Must be serious stuff,” he joked.

Wally rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless. “Very funny,” he said, a breath of laugh escaping him.

They sat like that for a bit longer before Dick got up, offering his hand to the speedster. Said speedster took it without hesitation, smiling gratefully.

“You wanna practice on the bar with me?” Dick asked.

Wally paused before nodded excitedly. Dick laughed as they walked over to the mats. He lifted himself onto the bar, Wally going to the one next to it.

After a half hour of continuous practice with Dick showing Wally how to properly use him arm muscles to hold himself up, they decided to move on to what Dick had done earlier.

The redhead was eager to learn and watched intently as Dick showed him what to do. When the acrobat was satisfied with showing, he set down to watch Wally carefully. Even though the bar wasn’t high a mat was underneath, he didn’t want his friend to hit his head off the floor. Mats sting just as bad as concrete sometimes

Wally took a deep breath in and looked at Dick. He tilted his head to the side, waiting for permission to begin.

Dick nodded. “Promise me you’ll be careful,” he whispered.

“Of course. I promise,” Wally replied, swinging his body up into the air. Everything seemed to be ok, until Dick realized at the last moment that  _holy crap, Wally was way too close to the edge of the bar!_

 “Wally! Wait!” He cried.

 But it was too late, and probably made things worse. In the confusion, the redhead lost concentration on what he was doing and glanced at Dick. Which caused his foot to bang into the pole when he swung down.

 He yelped in pain, realising his grip on the metal and crashing to mat. Dick raced over to him in record speed, kneeling down beside the groaning redhead.

 “Where does it hurt?” He asked hurriedly, taking off Wally’s red shoe and sock.

 Wally just groaned even louder, which made Dick apologize before gently lifting his foot up to examine it.

 His toes were turning purple already, and was really swollen.

 Dick cursed under his breath. “It looks broken, Walls.”

 Wally just sighed, biting his lip.

 “Come here.” Dick said as he lifted the speedster off the ground and head towards the medbay.

 Three hours later, the swelling was down and the bones were healing. Wally was grumbling the whole time, which Dick didn’t mind. He found it cute, even. Which sort of made him double guess their whole relationship.

 They were sitting in Dick’s room in Mount Justice, watching some random movie on Netflix, when Dick smacked Wally lightly on the head.

 Whining, Wally looked at him, his amazing green eyes holding confusion.

 Dick only shook his head, guilt still slightly there, even after he apologized every five minutes for the injury that he didn’t even cause. Well, sort of didn’t cause.

 “That,” he explained softly, guilt seeping in his tone slightly, “is for not keeping your promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! I'm actually proud of this chapter, even though it's probably trash.
> 
> Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Left in the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You promised you would go.” he stated sadly.
> 
> Kid Flash looked down at him with his gorgeous emerald eyes. Fire danced in them.
> 
> “I know. But I couldn’t leave you. I will never leave you.”
> 
> And that’s when Dick knew he fell in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, 3rd chapter is up!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Robin glared at the timer on the bomb, slowly ticking his life away.

It was a simple mission. Well it was _supposed_ to be a simple mission. Robin and Kid Flash thought they could handle it themselves, even though the team, especially Red Arrow, offered multiple times to come along. They didn’t think they couldn’t handle themselves, it was because it was a dangerous mission with the Joker. A mission that should not be taken lightly.

However, they refused, stupidly thinking they could handle him alone. Which led them being tied to a pole, weapons and gadgets gone, bleeding through heavy wounds, with a bomb slowly ticking in the corner.

He felt Kid Flash squirm against the ropes, desperately trying to burn them, phase through them, _anything_ to get them out of the building.

Robin tried as well. He tugged despite his burning muscles, testing how strong they were.

 _Pretty strong,_ he thought, quickly trying to pull the small blade from his hidden sleeve pocket with his other hand, _but I’m smarter._

He twisted the now free blade, rubbing it against the rope. He felt the tightness in his wrists loosen until it was a bundle of knots on the floor.

He crawled over to Kid Flash, avoiding any strain on his injuries.

The redhead was staring at him with wide green eyes. His face was caked with dried blood and his costume was torn. But the worst of the wounds were healing, which was a good sign.

Robin cut the ropes that bound the speedster to the pole. He didn’t waste any time hacking into the bomb once he knew Kid Flash was free.

With shaking fingers, he searched for the blast cap. What he found was tape. _A lot_ of tape. So, he searched for the batteries that powered the blast caps.

No such luck.

Glancing at the timer, panic seeped into his bones.

_19 seconds and counting._

“Walls, you need to leave.” he called to the speedster, who was standing next time him.

Sweat dripped down Robin’s face and matted his black hair to his forehead. He stared at the speedster, almost glaring. They were wasting time.

When Kid Flash did speak, it was soft and gentle.

“I can’t leave you, Rob.”

Robin grit his teeth. “You need to leave. Promise me you’ll leave whe-if it gets to 5 seconds. I need to stay to dismantle it. You know that.”

_13 seconds and counting._

Kid Flash nodded slowly, his eyes shining with tears.

“I promise.”

Robin nodded and took the panel off that hid the wires. He needed to cut the ones connected by the circuitry between batteries, blast caps and timer. The more wires he cut the better.

_8 seconds and counting._

He took the blade and cut one of the wires. The acrobat glanced over to see if Kid Flash had ran out. He hoped he had.

_6 seconds and counting._

Of course, Dick shouldn’t have been surprised that Wally had stayed.

Robin was about to yell at his brother in all but blood - crush, maybe? - but Kid Flash just shook his head and leapt towards him, lifting Robin up bridal style.

Kid Flash ran towards the nearest window, jumping through. Glass shattered everywhere as Kid Flash pulled Robin closer to his chest, protecting him from the shards and also protecting him from the short but painful fall.

But Kid Flash didn’t stop there. He ran as far away as his strained and injured body would take him, which was pretty far and definitely impressed Robin.

The explosion went off in the background, loud and earth-shaking. Clouds of black smoke filled the area as the fire raged on.

Robin whimpered against Kid Flash's chest. He may be a hero, but every time something like that happens, it only reminds him that he’s still a kid. He’s still vulnerable.

Kid Flash just held him tighter to his chest, running his hands through the sweaty black hair.

Once Robin was able to think straight again, he looked up at Kid Flash.

“You promised you would go.” he stated sadly.

Kid Flash looked down at him with his gorgeous emerald eyes. Fire danced in them.

“I know. But I couldn’t leave you. I will _never_ leave you.”

And that’s when Dick knew he fell in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is pretty rushed, and I hope to edit it sometime soon. Anyways, part one is up, and I hope to get part two out sometime this week or next week


End file.
